Klaine New Moon
by Blainyfan841
Summary: C'est la suite de Klaine Forever


**Klaine New Moon**

**Note de l'auteure:Ceci est une fanfiction basé sur un mélange entre le film twilight et la télésérie Glee. C'est aussi la suite de Klaine Forever Le film et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et d'accords**

Quelques semaines après le bal, tard pendant la nuit alors que Blaine avait décidé de se promener dans la forêt juste question de se changer un peu les idées. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'endroit ou il aimait bien se rendre il vit une silhouette au loin qui à première vu ne ressemblait pas à Kurt. C'est alors qu'en s'avançant un peu plus prêt qu'il vit que c'était un visage familier. Au même moment, il remarqua que cette personne ressemblait à son grand-père. Entre-temps, Kurt était venu le rejoindre. Dès son arrivée Blaine lui présenta son grand-père en disant :

— Je te présente Kurt, il est mon nouveau petit ami.

N'ayant aucune réaction de la part du vieil homme Blaine s'avança et prit la main dans la sienne. L'effet de ce mouvement crée une drôle de sensation et Blaine se rendit compte que ce vieil homme fut en effet lui, mais dans le futur. Ce fut ainsi Kurt qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire. Blaine se réveilla ainsi en sursaut et tout en sueur. Par chance qu'il avait cour plus tard dans la journée alors il put ainsi se doucher et s'habiller puis par la suite descendre manger un morceau. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit sa mère et son frère se diriger vers lui pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire puis ils l'embrassèrent. C'est alors qu'avant de partir pour le lycée, Cooper s'avança vers lui et lui tendit le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté en lui disant :

— Tiens cela va te servir pour soi maintenant ou pour plus tard.

Blaine ouvrit alors le paquet et découvrit ainsi ce qu'il redoutait tant un appareil photo alors qu'il détestait de se faire prendre en photo. Mais, peu importe, il prit quand même le temps de remercier son frère pour le cadeau, mais aussi il prit le temps pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas tôt à soir. Ainsi Blaine se mit en route vers le lycée. Rendu sur place, il vit ainsi d'abord ses meilleurs amis qui s'envancèrent en disant :

— Blaine salut vieux (rire) bonne fête mec alors ça te fait quoi de vieillir.

— Je parais trop vieux hélas, mais ça fait partie de la vie en moins que...

Pendant ce temps, Kurt arriva enfin dans le stationnement et lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture il vit Blaine au loin et tout en marchant il alla à sa rencontre. Rendu à ces côtés il embrassa très chaleureusement Blaine tout en lui murmurant :

— Joyeux anniversaire mon coeur!

— Oh Kurt chéri je préfèrerais ne pas trop y penser, disons.

— Blaine tu n'as presque pas le choix, car Rachel veut faire une petite célébration justement pour ton anniversaire d'ailleurs elle m'a chargé de te donner ceci, car elle voudrait que tu le portes ce soir. Tu es obligé et tu n'as pas le choix.

— Bon OK d'accord je te retrouve en cour plus tard.

Blaine se libéra alors ainsi de Kurt et vit Jake au loin. C'est alors qu'il lui dit :

— Tu es venu malgré tout.

— Je ne pouvais pas oublier ta fête après tout tiens d'ailleurs voici un capteur de mauvais rêves que j'ai faits moi-même.

— Vraiment génial c'est vraiment fou ce que tu sais faire tu me réserves encore des secrets comme ça?

— Possiblement, mais tu verras en temps et lieu.

— OK.

Ainsi arriva le cour de français Blaine comme toujours redoutait ce cour, car il n'était pas vraiment bon tandis que Kurt lui adorait ce cour. Aussi comme il adorait les films il connaissait vraiment toutes les répliques. Pour valider d'ailleurs sa connaissance, il avait réussi à répéter toutes les répliques sans faire d'erreur. Aussitôt fini toute la classe en revenait tout simplement pas même Blaine fut totalement surpris. Par la suite, alors que la journée fut finie tout comme le Glee club, Kurt amena comme prévu Blaine et comme ils étaient seuls pour le moment alors ils en profitèrent pour ainsi discuter un peu. C'est alors que Kurt en profita pour alors lui dévoiler un secret qu'il n'avait jamais dit à qui ce soit. C'est alors qu'il se mit à lui dire :

— Blaine ce que je vais te révéler tu ne dois ne pas le dire à personne d'accord. Alors voilà notre race est menacé si on veut, car on dirait que la police se doute de quelque chose, mais aussi il y a ce groupe que l'on surnomme les Volturie. D'ailleurs, ils sont peut-être déjà au courant pour toi.

— Alors si tu me transformes là maintenant on pourrait se protéger plus l'un contre l'autre.

— Blaine devenir un vampire ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

— Mais pourquoi?

— Tu le sauras lorsque viendra le moment, mais là prépares toi, car après tout on a un anniversaire à célébrer soit le tien.

— C'est vraiment nécessaire?

— Oui Blaine allez je t'attends en bas de l'étage.

C'est ainsi en faisant la moue que Blaine se changea pour ainsi mettre l'ensemble que Rachel lui avait offert. Par la suite, il fila à la salle de bain pour se mettre un peu de gel. Après cela, il descendit doucement les marches pour ainsi arriver dans le salon où était rassemblé le reste de la famille ainsi que Kurt. Tout le monde en profitèrent donc pour ainsi souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Blaine puis ils allèrent de leurs présents. Tout ce passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment donné Blaine se fit une vilaine coupure qui a en quelque sorte fait rendu Sam fou de rage. C'est alors que ce dernier ne pouvant pas se contrôler décida d'attaquer Blaine en le projetant violemment sur le mur puis attéri violemment sur le sol. Kurt voyant ce dont Sam avait fait décida de lui régler son cas en le projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce puis alla aider Blaine à se relever pour par la suite monter à l'étage arrêter les saignements qu'il avait eus. Ainsi pendant que Kurt pensait les blessures Blaine ne put s'empêcher de dire :

— Kurt ce n'est rien juste quelques petites coupures allez parle moi.

— Blaine, je suis désolé, mais sans cesse je t'expose au danger et...

— Kurt si tu m'aurais transformé en vampire au début comme prévu rien de cela ne m'aurait arrivé.

— Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas désolé allez viens je te raccompagne chez toi.

— Mais je... au moins, tu pourrais m'embrasser avant, et ce malgré le risque puis de plus je te l'ordonne alors fait le.

C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs hésitations Kurt se décida de le faire, mais s'en alla aussitôt par la suite laissant Blaine avec pleines de questions sans connaître la réponse.


End file.
